Lo inevitable
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: A Zero Kiryyu un vampiro le a arrebatado todo lo que era importante en su vida, cuando apenas era un niño inocente que no sabia que estos existian.  Que estarias dispuesto a sacrificar por tu felicidad?  kanamexzeroxichiru
1. Chapter 1

Lo inevitable…

Capitulo 1.

ACLARACIONES:

-Primero que nada pues es un universo alterno.

-Ni Zero, ni Kaname son vampiros, en cambio Rido es vampiro e Ichiru es un nivel "e".

-Zero y Kaname están en la academia Cross juntos y son medio amigos (por no decir que Kaname acosa Zero y el otro se hace del rogar.)

LO INEVITABLE…

La mañana transcurría tranquila para cierto peliplata que observaba distraídamente las nubes grises que se arremolinaban en el obscuro cielo que se podía apreciar por los ventanales del gran salón de clases, no prestaba atención alguna a lo que el profesor de literatura decía, al igual que el castaño que observaba detenidamente el perfil del chico.

Las clases terminaron y como de costumbre el castaño se arrojo contra la espalda del distraído y melancólico chico de ojos violetas para abrazarlo por detrás y tener el preciado contacto que toda la mañana había estado añorando.

-hola Zero-susurro en el oído del que era prefecto de la academia.

-que demonios quieres Kuran!-grito hastiado eso era de todos los días.

-ya sabes lo que quiero-dijo con voz sexy soltándolo del abrazo y colocándose al lado de él para caminar.

-ya te dije que, no!-recalco la última palabra, no sabía cuanto más soportaría decir eso, la verdad era que el castaño era muy atractivo y sexy, sus hormonas como que ya le estaban jugando una mala pasada cada vez que el castaño se propasaba con su persona. Además que era su mejor amigo de la infancia, él era el que mejor lo conocía y le tenía mucho cariño, tal vez demasiado, pero eso no quitaba que el castaño fuese un pervertido, bueno solo con él.

-como quieras…-el castaño no quería seguir con la discusión Zero estaba más serio de lo normal y él sabía perfectamente a que se debía la actitud de su amigo, bueno su amor.

FLASHBACK

La noche era lluviosa y un par de peliplateados de hermosas orbes violetas, como de unos 11 años corrían a toda velocidad en dirección a su casa se les había hecho tarde y sabían que los iban a regañar sus padres, estos se había vuelto muy estrictos después de que varios niños del vecindario desaparecieran misteriosamente. Los dos corrían hasta que se toparon con el pequeño Kaname Kuran, que caminaba con su paraguas por la calle.

-hola Kuran, a donde vas?-pregunto el mayor de los gemelos.

-voy a casa, mi mama me pidió que llegase temprano-explico el pequeño castaño.

-al parecer todos estan muy preocupados por las desapariciones-expreso Ichiru.

-si-fue la simple respuesta del ojivino.

-nosotros escuchamos a un amigo de nuestros padres diciendo que tal vez era un vampiro, verdad Ichiru?-el mayor de los peliplateados platicaba intrigado.

-yo no creo en esas cosas-era cierto, pero bien que el menor de los gemelos tenía miedo, un poco, no le gustaban esas cosas de terror y lo oculto.

-como sea mejor vallamos a casa-objeto el castaño y los tres hermosos pequeños emprendieron su camino.

Cuando los gemelos llegaron a su casa se encontraron con un escenario terrible, sus padres estaban tirados en el suelo, bañados en sangre, al parecer muertos y un sujeto castaño de cabello largo hasta los hombros y la mirada rojiza peleaba con el amigo de sus padres, el castaño arrojo al moreno contra una pared y este quedo semiconsciente pero tirado.

-huyan-grito lo más fuerte que su aturdimiento le permitió, pero era tarde, el vampiro estaba enfrente del pequeño Ichiru que se había quedado paralizado ante la imagen de sus padres muertos, Zero se interpuso pero recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mando por los aires estrellándose contra una puerta, el vampiro tomo al menor de los gemelos, lo mordió, un grito desgarrador salió de los labios del chico, era tarde el también se convertiría en un vampiro, el pequeño comenzó a retorcerse, Zero veía horrorizado como su hermano se convertía, trato de acercarse, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

El castaño sujetaba al menor poniéndole un pie en el pecho, las sacudidas que su cuerpo daba eran muy fuertes, se quedo observando y justo cuando se dirigía a atacar al otro peliplata, el cazados Yagari (amigo de los padres de Zero), logro dispararle con una pistola, solo fue un rozón en el hombro pero fue necesario para que este se alejara y se decidiera a huir.

-ya vendré por este después-amenazo apuntando a Zero tirado en el suelo-a este lo entrenare bien no te preocupes será un gran asesino-sentencio con una sonrisa burlona y se fue con el niño cargado como un costal de papas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Bueno eso es lo que Zero le había contado que paso ese día, y Kaname, sabía perfectamente que hoy era el aniversario de ese día, el día en que su Zero lo había perdido todo, su familia y su amado hermano, su otra mitad, del cual el siempre había estado celoso…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo No. 2

Lo inevitable…

No le gustaba ver a su prefecto gruñón así, y sabía que tenía que quedarse más tiempo en la escuela para entregarle unos informes al director, así que definitivamente se quedaría con él y después se iría a su casa para que no estuviera solo, tal vez y con algo de suerte hasta seria el día en que le diera el sí.

-voy a quedarme más tiempo Kaname, si quieres regresa a tu casa solo-el prefecto estaba en una de las bancas del patio ordenando papeles que le tenía que entregara la director.

-mmm-según él lo meditaba-no, mejor te espero, tengo ganas de comer contigo.

-más bien quieres que te haga la comida, pero está bien si quieres esperarme-noto que el castaño estaba mirándolo fijamente, ese mirada que lo ponía nervioso-sabes que mejor ayúdame, ordena esto por orden alfabético-le dijo poniéndole los papeles en la cara para que dejara de mirarlo.

-me tendrás que recompensar por esto-el tono malicioso junto con la sexy sonrisa hicieron que Zero se sonrojara.

-mejor lo hacemos rápido-ya estaba nervioso y todo por culpa de ese castaño.

-a mí me gusta tomarme mi tiempo-dijo Kuran en doble sentido acariciando la mano de Zero que estaba en la mesita de la banca.

Zero solo se ruborizo más y aparto la mano cohibido, le hizo una mueca de molestia y se puso a trabajar. El castaño sonrió su Zero era tan lindo, a pesar de su mal carácter, pero realmente era encantador.

Ya era tarde, estaba obscureciendo, gracias a que estaba nublado, parecía que una tormenta iba a caer, los chicos terminaron su trabajo y lo entregaron al director, el cual agradeció la dedicación del prefecto.

-no me agradezcas, me obligas a esto-era un claro reproche.

-no digas eso hijo mío-replicaba el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos-ahora vete a casa con Kaname-kun y más tarde llego ok?

-si ya nos vamos-decía mientras se retiraba.

-yo lo cuido no se preocupe Cross-san-dijo como despedida el castaño.

Ambos chicos iban caminando por la calle estaba bastante desierta, al parecer la amenaza de lluvia había hecho que los transeúntes evitaran salir.

-oye Zero, y que piensas hacerme de cenar hoy?-pregunto-sabes que merezco algo bueno, aunque lo que espero de postre, esta vez no pienso dejarlo ir-le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al sexy cuerpo del peliplata, para arrinconarlo contra una pared.

-matte Kaname! Estamos en la calle-si solos le daba vergüenza en la calle se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, no sabiendo que eso era lo que se proponía el castaño.

-no hay nadie-susurro a su oído pero Zero ya lo había alejado.

Zero tenía sus brazos extendidos al igual que Kaname, estaban forcejeando levemente cuando de pronto un coche negro freno en seco, alarmando a Zero un poco, Kaname por su cuenta no le había tomado importancia, unas chicas venían detrás de ellos, Zero esperaba que fueran por las que el coche se había detenido tan abruptamente, aunque estaba alarmado últimamente había muchos secuestros en la zona y especialmente ahí ya que varias casas se encontraban abandonadas y estas tenían grandes extensiones de terreno, pero era necesario pasar ese sendero para llegar a la zona residencial del pueblo.

Zero miro como el sujeto que manejaba el coche los miraba a ellos.

-Kaname corre-estaba asustado de que los secuestraran a ellos.

-qué?-pregunto sorprendido no entendiendo que pasaba.

Ya no dijo nada lo tomo del brazo y corrió a una calle en la cual no había salida, solo una extensa barda, enseguida el hombre misterioso, junto con su cómplice bajaron del coche con una pistola y el otro con una espada corta, y persiguieron al par de chicos.

Zero le dijo a Kaname que se brincarían la barda y así lo hicieron ambos habían notado que esos hombres habían bajado armados, estaban muy asustados y no era solo el hecho de que estuvieran armados, Kaname venía de una familia muy rica de seguro eran secuestradores que querían una recompensa, pero habían escuchado que muchas veces durante el cautiverio torturaban a los rehenes y eso preocupaba mucho a Zero, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su amigo, si bien Kaname supuestamente era muy reservado, serio y responsable, él era más maduro y siempre en los pequeños detalles era él quien se encargaba que su amigo no se metiera en demasiados problemas. El peliplata sentía que debía proteger a Kaname y lo haría.

Kaname no entendía muy bien por qué demonios tenían tanto miedo, había algo extraño, ellos no eran unos miedosos, por el contrario la mayoría en el colegio les temían a ambos, aunque él era más cortés que Zero, a él lo respetaban, tal vez era porque después de la muerte de sus padres hacía ya casi 2 años él se había convertido en la cabeza de la poderosa familia Kuran y tanto como jóvenes como adultos le rendían pleitesía, no la esperaba de los delincuentes, pero la sensación de ser perseguidos por esos hombres era aterradora.

Se adentraron a una casa abandonada, esta, tenía un patio en el frente al parecer la puerta estaba cerrada y no había donde esconderse, lo mejor era brincar la barda y seguir corriendo en dirección al colegio, pero el muro era muy alto, Zero le puso las manos a Kaname como banquito para que este pudiera escalar, pero antes de que esto pasara los delincuentes ya estaban detrás de Zero, lo jalaron y Kaname cayó al suelo, Zero se interpuso protegiendo a su amigo, ambos hombres se lanzaron contra él y el ojivioleta peleaba fieramente, logro darle un puñetazo muy acertado en los testículos a uno que llevaba una capucha negra y un antifaz al cual le brillaban los ojos con destello rojo, a el otro le estaba aplicando una llave que en cualquier momento le rompería el brazo, la fuerza de ese sujeto era descomunal, él era muy bueno luchando, Kaname se levantó apresurado y sujeto por detrás al sujeto tratando de hacer un candado en su cuello pero el sujeto parecía inmutarse, Zero logro alcanzar con su pie la pequeña espada que el otro hombre había tirado cuando cayó al suelo por causa de su certero golpe, así que como pudo y resistiendo el dolor se giró dando un rodillazo también directo a los testículos de su agresor, después de todo por más fuerte que fuera, ahí le dolía a todos los hombres por igual, este se dobló por el impacto recibido , fue solo un instante pero lo suficiente para que Zero tomara el arma y la enterrara justo en el pecho del delincuente que aún se movía, Kaname puso sus manos sobre las de Zero y lo ayudo a empujar más el arma, hasta que el hombre dejo de moverse y la sangre corrió en grandes cantidades.

Zero y Kaname se miraron espantados con las manos cubiertas de sangre, acababan de asesinar a un hombre, en defensa propia, pero le habían quitado la vida, aunque no era el momento de pensar en eso aún quedaba el otro y el terror estaba presente en ellos, tal vez ahora se había incrementado, ambos se vieron a los ojos y comprendieron que era mejor correr mientras el otro sujeto permanecía en el suelo jadeando horriblemente como un animal, ambos se dirigieron al portón de la casona pero estaba puesto el seguro justo en ese momento el otro hombre apareció detrás de Zero y lo sujeto de la cintura.

No decía nada, solo respiraba fuertemente, entrecortado en el oído del peliplata apegándolo a su cuerpo, no era el momento para entrar en pánico, aunque al parecer el sujeto lo quería violar, porque empezaba a descender sus manos hacia el bien formado trasero, y el peliplata podía sentir la lujuria que emanaba encada toque, en su otra mano el atacante sujetaba la espada contra uno de los costados de Kaname, lo cual Zero ya había notado, era mejor no hacer movimientos en falso, así que Zero ideo un plan, un horrible y asqueroso plan.

Acerco su hermoso rostro hasta el de aquel maldito y bajo su mano hasta el miembro del atacante acariciándolo, mientras susurraba sensualmente en su oído-te gusta?-por respuesta solo recibió otro estremecedor jadeo, Kaname estaba perplejo, que sucedía con Zero?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Kaname no podía salir de su estupefacción que pretendía Zero con eso, porque demonios estaba seduciendo a ese delincuente? Además Zero era suyo, no permitiría que nadie más lo tocara y menos un asqueroso como ese.

-Zero-exclamo como reproche el castaño, pero Zero le hizo mueca de que se tranquilizara, el atacante estaba bajando la guardia conforme las caricias de Zero aumentaban.

No estaba seguro de que podría lograr con esto, pero había una oportunidad de salir ilesos, solo era cuestión de distraer a ese sujeto y listo, él y Kaname podrían escapar sanos y salvos, aunque tuviera que hacer esas acciones tan asquerosas, pero mejor el que su adorado castaño.

La caricias de Zero se hicieron más rápidas notando como el miembro del sujeto se endurecía bajo la tela, el pantalón estaba muy suelto por lo que se puso erecto sin obstáculos, mostrando que Zero hacia un magnífico trabajo, Kaname, mordía su labio, que se supone que el debería hacer?, quería intervenir, no podía permitir que Zero fuera violado por ese degenerado, así que se dispuso a tocar la mano de Zero para que este la apartara, él se haría cargo, pero al ver esto el delincuente lo detuvo y con voz ronca sentencio-tú no te muevas, no me toques, lo quiero a él!-maldita sea! La excitación presente en esa voz quebradiza y vacilante era notoria, parecía que el sujeto no estaba bien de sus facultades, por eso se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente, aunque con Zero, no creía que alguien se resistiera.

Zero apretó el miembro un poco no le gustaba hacer eso, inmediatamente sintió la humedad llegar a su mano mientras a sus oídos llegaba el sonoro gemido proferido por el de la capucha.

Kaname prefirió mirar a otro lado.

El atacante soltó a Kaname y abrazo con el brazo ahora libre el hombro del ojivioleta, por lo cual la espada estaba muy cerca de ese apetecible cuello, lo cual hizo que Kaname se tensara de inmediato, él ya estaba libre, pero su prefecto no!

El atacante miro a Kaname y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

-camina-decía, mientras amenazante le mostraba el arma lanzando puñaladas al aire pero cerca del cuerpo del castaño, Zero para evitarlo volvió a restregar su cuerpo contra aquel despreciable sujeto.

Este solo lo estrecho más y dio un fuerte espadazo en la cadena que mantenía cerrada la puerta de la casa, que cedió ante el impacto, abrió la puerta y empujo al castaño dentro para después meterse con el peliplata abrazado.

No hablaba mucho solo acariciaba el perfecto cuerpo a su merced, mientras Kaname miraba impotente, se lanzó en contra del sujeto pero este reacciono más rápido y corto su brazo.

-detente, por favor-suplico Zero, Kaname cayó al piso por el dolor la herida había sido en el bisep, pero era profunda.

Los ojos del enmascarado se tornaron aún más rojos y lamio la sangre que había quedado en la espada. Ahora lo entendía, ese maldito era uno de esos seres a los cuales el más odiaba… era un repulsivo vampiro, por eso era tan fuerte, pero al parecer ya había caído en la locura y por eso sus ojos eran carmesís.

El nivel "e" volteo a verlo con lujuria y dejo a Kaname en el piso, se lanzó contra los jugosos labios del prefecto y lo beso, mordió su labio un poco para adentrar su húmeda lengua en esa cavidad, y la recorrió milímetro a milímetro ante la frustrada mirada de odio de Kaname.

-sí, si… haces lo que te diga… lo, lo dejare vivir y podrán irse-dijo con dificultad para hilar las palabras el despreciable vampiro.

La herida de Kaname se veía seria, sangraba bastante, tendría que acceder y confiar en que esa cosa tuviera el suficiente raciocinio para cumplir su palabra.

-esta bien-dijo resignado, Kaname era lo que importaba en ese momento, no podía abandonar a su amigo.

El atacante se colocó detrás del ojiamatista y lo rodeo por la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, pegando su hombría al trasero de ese hermoso chico, mientras besaba la nuca y olfateaba su aroma.

Por alguna extraña razón, eso besos se sentían cálidos, llenos de pasión y lujuria, pero cálidos, el vampiro acariciaba sus caderas, mientras lo jalaba para atrás, el sujeto se sentó y sentó a Zero sobre su miembro mientras le hacía llevar un compás cadencioso con sus cadera a lo cual el pelipata solo se dejaba llevar.

Llevo sus manos al miembro del prefecto y lo acarició suavemente sobre la tela, sintiendo lo grande que era, deseaba ver al peliplata desnudo en todo su esplendor, así que desbrocho la bragueta y bajo con cuidado los pantalones y boxers acariciando las largas piernas en el proceso.

Zero se estremeció las caricias por alguna extraña y enferma razón le estaban excitando y se ruborizo ante el descubrimiento, cuando los pantalones estuvieron en sus tobillos, subió sus manos y desprendió la camisa, acaricio el pecho y los pezones con vehemencia, lo cual hizo que un gemido escapara de los hermosos labios de su sometido.

-sirve de algo-se dirigía a Kaname que tenía un conflicto, estaba furioso de que alguien tocara a su Zero, pero realmente era excitante verlo desnudo a la luz de la luna llena, ruborizado, con su miembro un tanto erecto reclamando atención y gimiendo suavemente.

-eh?-salió de su estupor por el llamado y la penetrante mirada del vampiro

-atiéndelo-al parecer Kaname aún no entendia-chupaselo!-fue una orden.

Zero se sorprendió, jamás imagino que su plan resultaría así, pensó en la posibilidad de que lo violaran, pero no que ese maldito fuera tan… como decirlo depravado?, considerado? El aliento cálido de Kaname sobre su hombría lo hizo estremecer y removerse sobre el miembro del enmascarado que gimió por tal acto.

Kaname, no podía evitar sentirse excitado al tener tan cerca el miembro de su amado, lo beso con cariño en la punta y dio una tímidas lamidas-hazlo bien-le exigió el malnacido ese, y prosiguió a lamer desde la base hasta la punta como si fuera una paleta. El sexy prefecto no pudo contenerse más y empezó a gemir alto y claro, su miembro era atendido por la cálida lengua de su amigo, mientras su cuello era mordisqueado y sus pezones acariciados por el otro.

Los gemidos de Zero eran tan incitadores para ambos, el vampiro puso de pie al prefecto, Kaname quedo de rodillas mientras introducía todo el miembro a su boca, el otro se bajó los pantalones, ahora parecía más coordinado y consiente, acaricio las nalgas de Zero y las separo mientras bajaba su rostro y lamia la virgen entrada a ese ardiente cuerpo. Zero jalo los cabellos de Kaname cuando sintió como el otro introducía su lengua en su culo, estaba a punto de llegar al límite, antes de que eso sucediera el otro volvió a sentarse, sentando a Zero sobre su palpitante erección y lo penetro despacio sosteniendo su cadera para que no se hiciera daño, Zero se arqueo y el dolor lo invadió, Kaname se había detenido un poco-no, no te detengas-le exigió el sujeto tratando de entrar por completo en esa estreches tan anhelada, una gruesa lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Zero y cayó sobre la de Kaname escurriéndose hasta sus labios y el la bebió instantáneamente, cuando sintió que entro por completo Kaname dio una fuerte mamada que hizo que por fin el peliplata se corriera, el otro dejo que disfrutara de su orgasmo y así también se acostumbraría mejor aunque era muy difícil ya que las contracciones de Zero le provocaron un gran placer y el también gemía.

Zero se relajó por completo y el otro estaba que se moría por moverse esa calidez, el ano de Zero lo estaba volviendo loco-hizo acopio de sus fuerzas-eit! Tu ahhh! Sigue acariciándolo-le expreso a Kaname que por alguna absurda razón no podía hacer más que obedecerlo, este era un juego realmente enfermizo, pero muy erótico tenía que aceptarlo.

Acaricio las piernas de Zero y las abrió más para besar el interior de los muslos, los lamia sensualmente mientras acariciaba los testículos de su Zero, pero era algo incómodo ya que tenía seguir el ritmo de las envestidas que el otro llevaba.

Por dios! eso era magnifico, odiaba admitirlo pero su cuerpo no podía resistir las sensaciones que las envestidas de ese maldito le producían, sentía como ese miembro durísimo golpeaba un punto que lo hacía perder la razón y encima Kaname jugueteando con su legua por zonas tan sensibles de su cuerpo estaba a punto de volver a estallar.

El interior de Zero era mucho mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado, simplemente era otro nivel de placer el hacerlo con esa persona, sentía su cuerpo arder ante los roces con aquella pálida piel, era enloquecedor escuchar lo sensuales gemidos del peliplata, y la presión que su pene recibía en aquella estrecha entrada lo hacían delirar.

Kaname no podía más su hombría quería explotar al escuchar los gemidos de su amor, con su mano pellizcaba un pezón del prefecto mientras con su boca lamia el torso, y su otra mano se dedicaba a masturbarse el mismo necesitaba terminar también, era un esfuerzo sobre humano.

El nivel "e" sintió como su cuerpo no duraría más y dio una última embestida sentando a Zero sobre si, tomo en su mano el miembro y lo apretó con algo de fuerza mientras lamia el fino cuello del peliplateado y penetrarlo con sus ardientes colmillos, Zero profirió un fuerte gemido al llegar al orgasmo, esa mordida le había provocado un éxtasis total y su abundante semen lo corroboraba, el enmascarado también se vino en el interior de Zero, inundando sus calientes paredes con su líquido y sin dejar de sorber la exquisita sangre de su hermoso amante.

Kaname también se vino al sentir sobre su piel la esencia del prefecto. El sujeto dejo de beber el líquido vital de Zero, salió de el con cuidado lo beso apasionadamente en los labios diciendo un "te amo, mi hermoso ángel" y coloco sus manos en la cabeza de ambos jóvenes dejándolos caer en un profundo sueño.

Una vez dormidos los ojos del enmascarado dejaron de ser rojos, los limpio, al peliplata con cuidado, amor y esmero, al otro a la brava, los vistió, los dejo recostados en un cuarto obscuro pero sin cerrar ninguna puerta, el salió tenía que deshacerse del cadáver que había en el patio delantero, alguien podía descubrirlo.

Llego al patio, tomo el cadáver y lo llevo a unos parajes detrás de la academia Cross lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie lo descubriera y ahí puso el cuerpo en el piso lo escupió con desdén-maldito, quien hubiese pensado que al final un humano sería capaz de matarte-saco unos cerillos y vacío un recipiente que contenía gasolina en el cadáver-casi me llevaste a la locura, pero gracias a su sangre, de nuevo estoy cuerdo-tiro el cerillo y las llamas rápidamente consumieron el cadáver que parecía ser de papel, las cenizas se la llevo el viento.

Se dio media vuelta para regresar a la casa donde tenía a sus prisioneros.

-no te dejare escapar de mí, tu eres mío y lo serás para la eternidad-solo la brisa fue testigo de aquellas palabras.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Unos pequeños rayos de luz que lograban colarse por las ventanas cerradas con tablas, eran los indicios de un nuevo día, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, no le sorprendía después de recordar la noche de pasión y lujuria que había experimentado, al instante se sonrojo, pero deshizo esos pensamientos, al parecer, ese sujeto no estaba y debían tratar de escapar, despertó con cuidado a Kaname.

-Kaname, despierta-le dijo en voz baja.

-Zero estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el castaño pues no sabía que había pasado, solo que después de hacer todo eso, él se desmayó y no sabía si le habían hecho algo más a su Zero.

-estoy bien y tú, como esta tu herida?-pregunto mientras la revisaba.

-pues me duele mucho pero ya no sangra-le explico el castaño y se abrazó efusivamente a su peliplateado.

Zero correspondió el cálido abrazo y Kaname se aventuró a besar esos labios con los cuales había soñado por tanto tiempo, el beso también fue correspondido por parte del peliplata, que abrió su boca para permitir que el castaño introdujera su curiosa lengua la cual por fin pudo degustar la cavidad del prefecto.

Zero rompió el beso-Kaname no es el momento-lo dijo cuando sintió las manos de Kaname recorrer su costado ansiosamente-tenemos que salir de aquí y lo haremos juntos-le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que le diera ánimos al castaño.

-si Zero-se levantó del suelo.

Zero tomo a Kaname de brazo sano y comenzó a caminar por la casa, tenía varios cuartos y eso que era de una sola planta, encontró un largo pasillo y vio que al parecer al final había una puerta así que fueron en rumbo a ella, al estar frente a la puerta noto que esta tenía una ventana corrediza pero que en vez de ser de vidrio tenía madera la corrió y daba a un exterior podía ver el sol en todo su esplendor así que se brincó por ahí ya afuera escucho los acelerados pasos de su captor, apresuro a Kaname a salir lo más rápido, pero el enmascarado logro ver por donde salía, él agresor se fue por otra puerta.

Kaname logro salir y ambos notaron que al parecer era el patio trasero, pero este tenía forma de pasillo escucharon que al doblar del pasillo venía su captor, así que corrieron en sentido contrario, Zero vio una puerta que parecía cerrada pero al tocarla esta se abrió, rápidamente jalo a Kaname al interior y se ocultaron ahí estaba muy obscuro o eso les perecía tal vez se habían encandilado con el sol, esperaron, tal vez no los encontraría ese sujeto, Zero detenía la puerta que tenía un vidrio hasta la mitad, se encontraba agachado y apegado a la puerta y Kaname igual, escucharon los pasos y la voz furica del hombre, al parecer había vuelto a perder la razón, o alguna vez la tuvo?

Paso de largo la puerta los había escuchado correr tal vez habían dado la vuelta al pasillo, pero logro ver el reflejo del cabello castaño de Kaname no le dio importancia pero luego de unos segundos de regreso sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta Zero y su acompañante se sobresaltaron, observaron el carmín de esos ojos y de nuevo les invadió el miedo se adentraron más en la obscuridad dándose cuenta que esos cuartos los llevaban de nuevo a la casa pero ya había más luz así que entraron a la cocina vieron unas puertas, todas se veían cerradas la desesperación se apoderaba cada momento más de Zero. Se sentía acorralado, como un animal a punto de ser devorado y ni siquiera podría salvar a Kaname.

Intento abrir una puerta y no abría, se fue a otra que lo llevo a un cuarto al parecer de juegos por que pudo distinguir una vieja mesa de billar y fue ahí cuando un reflejo se cruzó en su mirar, era la espada del sujeto, la tomo rápidamente, y le dijo a Kaname que se pusiera a un lado del marco de la puerta y el hizo lo mismo pero del otro lado que no se moviera es más que ni siquiera respirara y así lo hicieron, esperaron unos segundos que para ellos fueron eternos y cuando los brillantes ojos rojos atravesaron el umbral Zero clavo firmemente la espada en el pecho, pero no acertó en el corazón, el aura del vampiro se extendió debido a la furia, Zero jalo al castaño para salir corriendo nuevamente pero la ira del vampiro hizo que los alcanzara justo en la estancia, por fin la salida, habían encontrado la salida, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta y se veía la calle desde que salieron del cuarto de juegos, un escalón hizo que Kaname tropezara un paso antes de salir, su pierna fue retenida por las garras del vampiro, Zero sintió como Kaname cayo y miro el rostro desencajado se su atacante, ya no llevaba ese estúpido antifaz, por fin podía ver el rostro del maldito chupasangre que lo había profanado en todos los sentidos.

Encontró su reflejo, Kaname extendió su mano, para que Zero lo jalara, el mayor de los gemelos hizo una mueca de dolor y volteo su rostro hacia la calle unos segundos, Kaname estaba desconcertado, siempre lo había protegido incluso la noche anterior y ahora tan cerca de la salida lo abandonaba?

Kaname sintió como algo desgarraba su pierna se atrevió a mirar al atacante y lo que vio le dio la respuesta del por qué la acción de Zero… su atacante era nada más y nada menos que Ichiru.

Zero oyó el quejido de Kaname y el gruñir de su hermano ambos estaban lastimados, vio los ojos de su amado ototo y el fijo los suyos en el,- ni-san taskete-pronunciaron los labios del menor de los Kiryyu, Zero empuño la espada con fuerza no la había dejado atrás, trago saliva y vio a Kaname, este tendió su mano de nuevo-Zero-suspiro aliviado, el prefecto extendió también su brazo, puso más fuerza en el agarre de la espada, extendió su brazo tembloroso, viendo en los ojos marrones del castaño ese brillo que le encantaba, tomo todo el valor y la determinación que poseía, venciendo el miedo, y así entre sus dedos tomo… la fría puerta y la cerro, condenado al mayor por el bien de su hermano.

Los gritos de dolor del que fuese su amigo retumbaron en sus oídos, se recargo contra la puerta, pronuncio un débil "lo siento" mientras se cubría los oídos y lloro.

Cuando al fin los gritos cesaron abrió la puerta encontrándose con los hermosos ojos violeta que por años había ansiado con toda su alma volver a ver, el rostro de su pequeño hermano estaba cubierto por la sangre de su amigo, pero su herida ya estaba sanada así que no importo, se adentró de nuevo a esa casa, volvió a la obscuridad, esa de la que sabía ya jamás podría salir, había traicionado a su amigo por un amor impuro, se había condenado a las tinieblas eternas por despreciar un amor sincero y matar al que lo había apoyado por años, solo por su felicidad.

Zero tomo el rostro del menor y limpio un poco de la sangre, para luego besarlo con pasión, esa que aun cuando pequeños solo Ichiru había logrado despertar en él. El menor lo tomo de la cintura lo apego a su cuerpo y salvajemente le arranco la camisa, lo estrello contra una pared llena de la sangre del castaño y comenzó a acariciarlo bajando por su pecho y mordiendo sus pezones, deleitándose de los gemidos descontrolados que la macabra escena producía en Zero, su hermano siempre había sido un pervertido pero el que podía decir, si fue quien lo empujó hacia ese camino. Le bajo los pantalones al mayor y lo cargo haciendo que se aferrara con las piernas a su cintura, el otro lo hizo rápido, e Ichiru comenzó a acariciar haciendo leves rasguños en la fuerte espalda de su ni-san hasta llegar a la palpitante entrada en la cual introdujo sus dedos para prepararlo y mientras lo llevaba a otra habitación, lo bajo en el cuarto de juegos y el peliplata protesto por el abandono a su entrada pero su ototo solo lo volteo rápido le separo bien las piernas y lo penetro fuerte, rápido y certero, haciendo que el otro apoyara sus manos en la mesa, cerrando los ojos ante la placentera invasión, el menor comenzó a moverse rápido embistiéndolo de una forma brutal, Zero solo gemía, el placer nublaba todos sus sentidos solo percibía el calor del pene de su hermano en su interior, lo embistió una vez más y ambos se corrieron gritando el nombre del contrario, bañados en una mezcla de sangre, sudor y semen, el menor salió del cálido interior de su hermano y lo abrazo.

-te amo Zero-dijo en forma de suspiro.

-yo también te amo, eres lo único que me importa realmente en este mundo y siempre lo has sido-contesto el otro acomodándose en pecho de su ototo.

-Zero-pronuncio entrecortadamente-acaso no me odias?-le pregunto, él sabía que siempre tenía ese efecto en el mayor y se aprovechó de su lujuria y mato al amigo de su hermano, su rival.

-Ichiru-lo miro a los ojos-muérdeme-le expuso el cuello-hazme tuyo una y otra vez, has que olvide todo lo que no seas tú, borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mi- y así Zero enterró su tristeza y culpa en el placer de sentir a su hermano dentro de su ser, siendo uno como debió ser desde el principio.

Ya no importaba nada, era solo él y su hermano condenados juntos al infierno por toda la eternidad.

Después de todo es inevitable anteponer a la familia y al verdadero amor por otros…

Era inevitable que las almas que eran una sola en un principio no lo fueran al final…

FIN.

-Zero, ze, Zeroahhh!- Decía ichiru mientras sentía los perfectos labios de su ni-san en su inflamado pene-a donde aventaste el taco?(obvio con el que se juega billar)

-hmmmpjj-fue lo que pudo expresar ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba-mmm solo apretó el culo.(hahaha ahora si FIN)


End file.
